


空巢

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: Maybe sometimes I could't say I love you.也不知道有沒有人聽說過每一個戀愛中的人心裡都築有一間巢
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	空巢

**圓**

愛上他是在一個下雨天，離開他，也是這樣一個下雨天。

村上信五坐在大大小小的紙箱當中，側臉望著玻璃外的世界，

灰濛濛的，濕漉漉的，每次呼吸都被打上了沈重的霧靄。

水跡沿著不同的角度划過他的視線，

透過落地窗看，天空像極了一張哭泣的臉。

他帶著些留戀的環顧房間的擺設，他最喜歡的原木色地板，有些自嘲的低頭笑了笑。

從什麼時候開始，從什麼時候結束，他和他的故事就這樣巧的被命運拼湊成了一個圓。

進不去，出不來，無法交接，

他站在外側墊起腳尖拼命的看啊看，卻什麼都看不見。

他忘記了本身就什麼都看不到的，

這個世界上哪裡會有實心的圓。

世界上並不是所有事情都是圓的，只會是無限接近於圓，

他很久之前就明白這個道理。

就像他和橫山裕，也僅僅只是無限相似於在一起。

突然就在打包行李的間隙想起了大倉的臉：

信ちゃん，你知道嗎，圓規的故事。

最喜歡的末子端坐在他對面，眼睛裡是被陳釀浸潤過的清明。

有人說自從我喜歡你開始，我就像一個圓規，一直轉啊轉啊，我以為你總會發現我為你畫的這塊圓，可是啊，最終是我把自己繞進了這個小圓圈。

信ちゃん，圓規為什麼能畫圓呢？

圓規為什麼能畫圓，

耳廓飄進了一個很像自己的聲音，

因為腳在走心卻不變。

嘶啞的嗓音刮在心臟上，摩擦的生疼。

恍惚間聽到了熟悉的腳步聲，村上信五回頭看，

回應他的只有チチャン圍著紙箱轉，

也是了，這個時間點，他不會回來的。

嚥下心裡最深的那一點期待，他收回了想要去拿毛巾的手。

怎麼會回來呢，他想起那天他唯一留給他的背影，

如果重新給我一次人生，我再也不要喜歡上你。

即使這樣的話被自己清清明明的說出口了，他也還是，一點反應都不給自己。

那這麼結束也很好，村上信五盯著自己手腕的金色圓環，

他還記得他鄭重其事地把它套在他手上的那天，那個赧然的笑顏，

那天陽光暖暖的，是個很好的天氣。

用這個把你圈起來的話，ヒナ就不會逃走了。

這是不是在冥冥之中早就預示著，反正我總會回到原點。

他輕輕將它取了下來，小心翼翼放在桌邊，像亞當的肋骨一樣。

投之以木桃 報之以瓊瑤

飾物不論含括了多少遐思邇想，終究是有形的物體，

現在我把他原原本本的還給你。

所以橫山裕你要怎麼賠償給我，

賠我被你佔據的思想和性命。

屋內屋外充斥著雷聲的轟鳴。

**願**

用來衡量愛情的從來不是有稳定的性生活，成對的钱包或者可以用來炫耀的週年慶。

而是有人願意將生活中所有的无聊或者有趣和你分享：

節目裡遇到了好吃的意麵，我學了做法

路上遇到了很好看的野花，

發現了小千超級可愛的睡臉，

和，

我想你了。

他翻看著手機的郵件，時間定格在了很久很久之前，

那時他大概是真的喜歡他。

他想起了很多年前的那個雨天，

那個染著金髮的大男孩紅著臉閉眼衝他吼著喜歡，

而自己只是哭得很慘很慘，看起來太難過到橫山裕以為自己因為太過緊張把喜歡誤說成了討厭。

所幸結果是好的，看著面前不知所措懊惱到不行的那張臉，

終於止住啜泣的自己一頭扎進了那個雖然單薄但是看起來很可靠的胸膛裡。

耳邊是橫山裕震耳欲聾的心跳聲，

可能也許是自己的？

不管了，

是誰的都不太重要，

他所在意的只是被欣喜若狂的少年緊緊箍在懷裡。

他聽著他的阿橫一遍一遍的叫著ヒナ，聲帶的震動透過胸腔和他形成共振，弄得他癢癢的，從耳闊到心。

他想抬起頭看看他，被意外的摀住眼睛封在了一個急切但很溫柔的吻裡，

阿橫臉上濕濕的，可能是雨吧。

這個念頭瞬間閃過就被拋在了腦後，

這不太重要，

對於那時的村上信五來講，

沒有什麼問題會比在橫山裕身邊這件事更重要。

**緣**

當愛情變成感情，勉強一起假開心，其實比分開更難受。

當村上信五鼓起勇氣向すばる說出這句話的時候他這位多年的好友只是沈悶著不說話，

他看著他不作聲的喝完一杯酒，接著少見的點燃一根菸。

すばる...

村上皺著眉頭想去把那根礙眼的東西拿下來。

你與其擔心我的嗓子會不會因為這一根菸毀掉，到不如想想你說出這句話後你和ヨコ兩個人以後的人生。

すばる這個樣子在過了30歲之後已經很少見了。

這麼多年你還是不明白ヨコ嗎？

煙霧就這樣一點一點的攀升於兩個人的間隔之中，他盯著渋谷纖細的指尖瞧

ヒナ你這樣真的很少見。

村上想活躍氣氛一樣的開開玩笑，但是看著渋谷微微皺著眉的臉，直直的看著他的大眼睛，最後還是斂了眉低了低頭，

他從小開始就應對不了這個樣子的すばる。

不知道是不是該繼續下去。

他小心翼翼的開了口，專注的觀察著杯中的圓形冰球。

大家都很忙，忙到沒有什麼時間思考工作以外的事，

每天每天我回到家裡，面對的只有小千而已。

很偶爾的偶爾，會跟阿橫有寥寥無幾的私下接觸，也只是沈悶的吃一頓飯，討論一下誰去刷碗。

我只是覺得，我們在彼此的生活裡，好像變成了會讓對方感到麻煩的樣子。對方不是非常必要，住在一起也似乎維持的很勉強，

我真正會想起他，也只是在少有的凌晨時分。

我還是他的身邊人嗎？如果是的話，那還真的是相當的不稱職。

如果已經不是的話，

不是的話...是不是到了讓彼此解脫的時候了呢？

即使有著眾多的思量，也還是選擇了把一切說出口，只是希望すばる不會怪他。

他一口一口的抽著煙，村上看著他眉間的褶皺，平平整整的難過寫在上面，扭曲的像莫比烏斯的環。

其實我才比較像莫比烏斯環吧，

從頭到尾，以為走出了很遠很遠，結果一轉身，卻驚覺又回到了起點。 

ヒナ...渋谷煩躁的撓了撓頭，你會選擇跟我說，正因為會煩惱，而煩惱其實不就證明了，你還愛他嗎。

村上沒有說話，

怎麼會是不愛了呢？すばる。

村上信五是多麼喜歡橫山裕啊，

他爱他呆呆的張開嘴巴放空的样子；他爱他大雪纷飞还会穿九分裤露出的那一截通红的脚踝；他爱他咬开那个焦糖苹果伸出去想接住碎屑的手；他爱他笑起来微微泛紅的臉；他爱他睡在他怀里背脊那根骨头抵住自己胸口的硬度；他爱他触碰嘴唇从舌尖发出ヒナ这兩個假名的声音；他爱他只因为他是橫山裕。

原来不被他抱在怀里是不会满足的，原来不亲吻他是会令人想念的，原来不看着他的臉，自己心情都是暗的。

他愛他，僅僅是在節目裡聽到他的姓氏就不自覺的開心。

**而這都是很久很久之前就存放在記憶裡的事情了。**

如今呢？

他想起幾週前的唯一一次交集。

只有愛是不夠的，何況我現在已經不知道該怎麼去描述我對橫山裕的感情。

阿橫...我們，要不要，談一談。

少見的在橫山裕前面變成了囁嚅的一方，

村上信五一直是那個爽朗的，直率的，會溫柔但直接的把自己所思所想全部傳遞給對方的那種人。

但是這次不一樣，

他不確定的看著橫山裕有些長的瀏海。

因為是有關橫山裕的事情；因為，是有關於，他和橫山裕的事情；因為，是有關於，他也不確定了的，他和他的阿橫之間，還是否有未來的事情。

村上不自覺的捏了捏自己的手腕，摸到了一片冰涼。

ヒナ...

橫山裕只是坐在沙發上低頭看著策劃，帶著點無奈的輕聲叫他。

黑色的瀏海底下看不到他的表情，可即使橫山並沒有說，村上還是聽懂了。

【不要做這麼麻煩的事情／不要為難我／不要在這個時候談事情／我們之間的事情，不需要談】

他突然很悲哀自己和他令人稱羨的默契，

即使不說什麼也會懂，所以漸漸的沈默變成了日常

即使不做些什麼也會懂，所以慢慢變得形單影隻。

因為和對方一起度過了大半人生，走得近是被視作理所當然的事情，所以看起來非常瞭解彼此，自作聰明地揣測對方的心情。 

可是即使是親密無間的兩個人，也會有隱瞞和欺騙。因為無法面對面，直視彼此的眼睛，而，即使看到了眼睛，也未必看得到彼此的心。

也不知道阿橫的那句ヒナ裡面是不是也意味著我們其實沒什麼好談的意思。

就是這樣算不準吶，所以才會傷了心。

他看著手機的時間，阿橫該去電視台了，

他目送著他出門。

如果重新給我一次人生，是不是不再愛你會比較好。

村上信五就一直这样看着他的心脏从他的胸腔里离开，推开那扇门，然后把自己的生命与他隔离在一扇防盜門内外。

他突然有点想哭，

他抬手捂住自己的胸口，怎么办？为什么會這麼痛？

他不知道自己在问谁，有些什麼隨著橫山裕的離去也带着他胸腔里的那块肉离开了。

偌大的房間安安靜靜的，什麼都聽不到。

可能，是因為我們真的不合適吧。

耳邊還迴盪著自己最後這一句，村上信五輕輕的撫上自己的胸口，熟悉的疼痛隨著回憶如潮水般湧來。

交往了二十年才發現不合適？

澀谷挑著眉滿臉不相信的樣子還擺他眼前，

去和ヨコ好好談一談。

村上信五坐在吧台忽然就沒了想喝些什麼的心情。

大概都是這麼認為的，因為交往時間太過長久，所以在一起就變成了理由當然的事情。不能分開，不會分開，久而久之甚至連自己也開始這樣想。

而真正遇到問題的時候，聽者反而比他更難過。

村上信五這樣的人，就應該去乾脆利落，毫不猶豫的解決問題，而不是束手無策，消極逃跑。

可是，可是，

因為太在意了啊，所以反而不敢向前，

也就是因為太在意，所以反而可以鼓起勇氣放開手。

不是交往了二十年才發現不合適，

是交往了二十年變得不合適。

要不要來猜猜看，

究竟哪一個更傷人。

被突如其來的回憶煩擾，

收拾行李的工作意外的變得冗長。

村上信五看著最後一個箱子被搬走後，

窗外已是東京深夜。

他孤零零的站在偌大的客廳裡，盯著落地窗裡的自己。

狼狽又陌生，像個闖入者一樣孑立不合群。

看不清楚表情的臉隨著殘留的水滴融進了這熟悉的厚重的濃稠的群青色裡，

今夜異常靜寂，月暉也無，星光也無。

往常還有夜景可以看的，真是最後一點好印象都不留給我。

他默默的想，活動了一下僵硬的身體，走近窗邊，

不情願想起以往自己看著窗外的燈火是什麼表情，

大概那時候他的注意力都是身邊的那個人，

他們會擁抱，接吻，甚至還有一場大膽張揚的性愛。

那時候他在想些什麼呢？

也無外乎是一生一世這種甜膩到苦澀的幻象。

罷了，

罷了，

他揉了揉眉心，轉過身。

想把最後一點不捨像往日的回憶一樣扔出去。

村上信五走的很急，像個摩拳擦掌上陣殺敵的勇士，

可實際上他只是愛情的逃兵。

不想面對什麼支離破碎的局面，不想在自己好不容易下定決心的時候看到橫山裕的臉，

所以就這樣，這種方式，他會懂的。

用這樣心照不宣的方式，以後還可以裝作什麼都沒有發生過，裝作人生沒有這二十年一樣在未來並肩奮力過活。

他關上了門，很仔細，很用力，

順勢鎖住了自己。

橫山裕的家，

村上信五站在門口仔仔細細的看，把鑰匙藏在郵箱裡。

他現在還給他，

還給他以後一帆風順的人生，還給他新的可能，

附贈一段一敗塗地二十年的，他帶不走的愛情。

鑰匙碰到郵箱底部，“叮咚”一聲

在這空曠無人的空間裡一邊邊迴響，

也輕而易舉的侵入他空無一物的心。

聽，

像不像愛情破碎的聲音？

**完**

他坐上出租車，終究是走到了這一步，

村上信五看著熟悉的街景一步步遠去，不動聲色的低了頭。

也許是壓抑的太久了，中途發現司機繞路，他頓時紅了眼睛，

也許他是世界上唯一想和我多呆一會的人了吧。

怎麼會突然這麼想，他吸著鼻子鄙視著自己不識時務的感性，

大概真的，太寂寞了吧。

愛情雖然可以讓人忽略時間其本質但並不能真正阻止它飛速流淌，

所以就在一個個相顧無言的空閒裡，

一晚晚背對而眠的長夜中，

他的愛情走丟了。

不是不愛了，只是不見了。

不是他愈發內斂的冷淡，也不是他越加嘈雜的神經，

又或者兩者皆有，

有一天他終於發現，當他和橫山裕面對面，剩下的只有滿滿的疲憊。

他很難過，

可是他不怪他。

因為有一身疲憊之前必有一場英勇無畏，

開始懂得靜水流深才是長遠，之前必跟人相照肝膽。

我曾天真無畏，也曾赤誠愛你，

我所得到的無論如何，都是饋贈。

他不怪他。

橫山裕最終還是知道了，

村上信五目送著出租車離開後，深吸了一口氣，轉向了那個跌絆的身影。

有多久沒看到了呢，他看著他驚慌的表情，想到了那個雨天那個滿頭金髮的少年。

我們都長大了呀，阿橫。

本想著一切安安靜靜的開始，而就不要驚擾任何人的結束，沒想到到最後都不能如意。

大概是大倉告訴他的吧，或者是マル，沒準會是すばる，

不過是誰已經沒關係了。

村上信五深深的看著橫山裕的方向，半晌。

抬起手揮了揮手，像初見又像是告別，

已經沒關係了，

阿橫。

也不知道阿橫是否看得到，

他還是用最大的力氣衝他笑了笑，

然後，

轉身走進了黑暗裡。

每一個戀愛中的人心裡都築有一間巢，

他低著頭摸著自己的胸口，

空蕩蕩的，

什麼痕跡也沒有。

**Author's Note:**

> 在粵語里，圓願緣完同音


End file.
